<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Came From Headspace! by RadicalRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989204">They Came From Headspace!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRex/pseuds/RadicalRex'>RadicalRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, No idea if this will continue, When world's collide, humor fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRex/pseuds/RadicalRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ha... ha... seems like this is a bit of a situation, little brother."</p><p>Dream Mari's white and blue visage gave Sunny a noticeably weary look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Friends of Headspace</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Came From Headspace!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woooooah, I've never seen a place like this before..."</p><p>Sunny had no idea what to do.</p><p>"A-Ah! Kel! Don't touch things without permission!"</p><p>He was never the most proactive person, he could admit that to himself. He was fine with being someone people could confide in without judgment.</p><p>"Sunny! Is this your room? I've never seen it before!"</p><p>Hero and Mari were the problem solvers of their group. He and Basil were the bystanders. Kel and Aubrey were the ones normally causing the problems.</p><p>"Ha... ha... seems like this is a bit of a situation, little brother."</p><p>Dream Mari's white and blue visage gave Sunny a noticeably weary look.</p><p>As Sunny looked at the dream forms of Hero, Aubrey, and Kel, namely the latter two, flit around his room in what seemed an unmistakable <em>realness, </em>he reiterated to himself: he had no idea what to do.</p><p>It had happened when he woke up. His dream versions of his sister and his friends were sleeping on the floor in a pile when he got out of bed. At first, he simply thought it was just his dreams leaking into the real world, an occurrence that wasn't too abnormal.</p><p>He got a rude awakening when he stubbed his toe on Kel's head. Causing them both to shout, which in turn caused the rest of the group to wake up one by one.</p><p>He wasn't sure what was more worrying, that he had lost his sense of reality so thoroughly, or that his dreams had somehow manifested in reality.</p><p>"Sunny!" Dream Aubrey crossed her arms and pouted. "How come you haven't given us a tour yet!"</p><p>Sunny was broken out of his thoughts by the disgruntled form of Dream Aubrey.</p><p>Right. He needed to handle this... somehow.</p><p>"N-Now, Aubrey, let's not overwhelm him..." Dream Hero said.</p><p>"Right! Um..." Sunny reflexively put his hand on his throat after saying that. He should probably be worried about the feeling of speaking surprising him. "Let's, uh, l-let's..."</p><p>...<em>How </em>was someone supposed to deal with this?</p><p>As the four dream beings looked expectantly at Sunny, who was currently floundering, a sudden loud knocking erupted from the front of the house.</p><p><em>Kel</em> Sunny's mind immediately supplied.</p><p>"Oh! I'll get it!"</p><p>Dream Kel immediately hopped up and ran through the door to Sunny's room.</p><p>"W-Wait!" Sunny pushed past Dream Mari and Dream Hero trying to get over to Dream Kel.</p><p>By the time he got out of the room, Dream Kel was already bounding down the stairs.</p><p>As urgent as he was, Sunny couldn't help but stop and steady himself before walking down the steps. Which caused him to lose precious time against the pint-sized dream boy.</p><p>"Whoooooo is it?" Kel's singsong voice rang out from the front of the house right as Sunny got to the last step and broke into a run.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>...That... That wasn't Sunny's voice.</p><p>Kel paused his knocking as the... unfamiliar but also familiar? voice spoke from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Um, uh, is Sunny there?" Maybe a stupid question, but he hadn't expected anyone else to be at Sunny's house.</p><p>"Who's asking!" The voice responded.</p><p>He could swear that he's heard that voice before...</p><p>"Uh, it's Kel."</p><p>"KEL!? That's <em>my</em> name! Get your own!"</p><p>"...Huh?" Kel was thoroughly confused. All he had expected was to knock on the door and <em>hopefully </em>get a response from Sunny, but he knew it was a little unlikely after so many days of silence. He certainly didn't expect some kid at the other end at all.</p><p>"L-Look, uh, Kel? Could ya just tell me if Sunny's there?"</p><p>"Hmmmmmmmm... I dunno, you seem pretty susp- woah! Hey! Put me down, man!"</p><p>The door swung open, revealing a frazzled looking Sunny...</p><p>...Who was holding a squirming boy who looked very, very familiar, minus the strange coloration.</p><p>"H-Hey, Kel." Sunny said, trying his hardest to keep the younger kid from breaking the arm lock.</p><p>"Uh... Hey Sun-"</p><p>A blue and white-colored version of his older brother running up to Sunny and grabbing the kid from his arms drove Kel to complete silence. Mari shuffling up behind the dream Hero is what made him fall backwards.</p><p>Sunny was thankful that he could grab the front of Kel's jersey in time to prevent his friend from hitting his head on the pavement.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Ooh... Sunny... I just had the strangest dream..." Kel said, rubbing his head as he shifted from his place on Sunny's... rug? Looks like the couch has already been put away. "You were there, Hero was there, Mari was there... I think some kid version of me was there."</p><p>Luckily, he could only see the black-haired form of his old friend without a single pastel-colored person in sight.</p><p>"Hey! Why wasn't I there?" A familiar, female voice said.</p><p>Kel froze, slowly turning his head towards the source. In front of him, arms crossed and foot tapping impetuously on the floor, was unmistakably Aubrey from four years ago.</p><p>He slowly turned his head back to Sunny, who shrugged, seemingly at an equal loss.</p><p>"Ah, you're awake!" Kel whipped his head to see Dream Hero head out of the kitchen with a plate of cheese and ham sandwiches. "I made some food, I hope you like it, mister Kel."</p><p>He numbly sat up, taking a sandwich from the extended plate. He faced the only other person in the room without blue coloring.</p><p>"...Sunny, I need you to hit me, as <em>hard </em>as you can."</p><p>"Oh dear, I don't think that's healthy..." Dream Mari said as she followed Hero out of the kitchen.</p><p>"I'll do it!" "Me first!" Was the last thing Kel heard before being headbutted in the back of his head and then nailed with a kickball to the face.</p><p>"<em>KEL! AUBREY!</em>"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"...And that's basically the extent of what I know." Sunny finished his explanation to Kel who had been moved to Sunny's bed.</p><p>"Okay, so, I'm not going crazy?" Kel said, simultaneously rubbing a bruised face and back of the head.</p><p>"...Not unless crazy can be shared, or be able to assault you, no." Sunny replied.</p><p>"Ha... Ha..." Kel's laugh was forced and more for his own sake. "So, uh, you've been having dreams about how we were before uh, before Mari died."</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>"Aaaaaand somehow, defying all known laws of... the world in general, they are... here now."</p><p>"Basically."</p><p>"...I feel like you still need to hit me-"</p><p>"Does the weird guy need to be hit again!?!" Dream Kel burst into the bedroom with his kickball in hand.</p><p>"KEL! No hitting the nice and patient man!" Dream Hero quickly rushes behind his younger brother to restrain him. He gave Kel an apologetic look. "I am so, so sorry about him, sir."</p><p>"Hey! I'm not weird!" Kel decided to address his younger dream self first rather than his dream older(younger?) brother treating him like a stranger.</p><p>Dream Kel responded with a raspberry. "You're weird, you have the same name as me!"</p><p>"<em>You</em> have the same name as <em>me!" </em>Kel replied, getting up from Sunny's bed.</p><p>"Okay! Okay!" Sunny said suddenly, rubbing his temples as he was suddenly given one of the most socially stressful days in four years. "Let's-Let's just group up downstairs and talk about what we're going to do."</p><p>"I second that!" Dream Hero said, raising his hand.</p><p>"<em>Fiiiiiiine...</em>" Dream Kel grumbled as he headed down the stairs.</p><p>"Again, sorry about my little brother, sir..." Dream Hero said, giving Kel another apologetic look.</p><p>"I-It's okay..." Kel said, looking incredibly awkward at being addressed by his brother's doppelganger. "You don't have to call me sir, either."</p><p>"Ah?" Dream Hero cocked his head. "But, you are older than me, aren't you?"</p><p>"...How old are you?"</p><p>"Fifteen!" Dream Hero happily replied.</p><p>"<em>oooooooh my goooood...</em>" Kel whispered to himself, the life draining from his eyes as he realized he was the older brother now.</p><p>"Come on..." Sunny began to push Kel towards the door as much as his comparatively thinner arms could manage. "We'll talk downstairs."</p><p>After a rousing Kel, he, Sunny, and Dream Hero headed downstairs to the sight of Dream Mari and Dream Kel.</p><p>"Hello, little brother." Dream Mari said sweetly as she sat on her... picnic blanket? "Sorry to be a nuisance, but I saw that my old picnic basket was in mom and dad's room, so I thought I'd set up!" She frowned. "I didn't see any fresh fruit anywhere though, Sunny." She put her hands on her hips. "I <em>hope </em>you've been eating right, you know how important fruit is to a growing body, right?"</p><p>"...Yeah." Sunny swallowed down a lump in his throat as he avoided Dream Mari's gaze.</p><p>"Okay, this... this is weird..." Not even Kel's upbeat personality could deal with this. "This is... sorta like being haunted, right?"</p><p>Dream Mari sniffed and turned to Kel. "Well! I'm glad to see that <em>you've </em>grown well enough, Kel. You're even taller than me now!"</p><p>Both Sunny and Kel blinked in unison.</p><p>"W-Wait, you uh, recognize me?" Kel asked, startled by her response.</p><p>Sunny was equally surprised, up 'til now Kel had just been referred to as a stranger by the dream world characters.</p><p>Dream Mari giggled. "I'm a bit faster on the uptake, Sunny."</p><p>"Faster on the what-take?" Dream Kel said, coming out of the kitchen with an opened can of Orange Joe.</p><p>"Kel! You shouldn't be drinking Sunny's soda without asking!" A frazzled Dream Hero said as he followed his brother.</p><p>"<em>Uuuuugh</em> but I wanna drink Orange Joe!" Dream Kel said with a grumpy frown on his face. "Sunny! It's fine, right?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, sure." Sunny said offhandedly.</p><p>"Oh! You got Orange Joe?" Kel asked Sunny with a clear tinge of excitement in his voice. "Could I... partake in some-"</p><p>"Sorry, last can." Dream Kel said before taking a big gulp of his orange-flavored, caffeine-filled beverage.</p><p>"...Ah... okay..." Kel said, looking as if someone had told him that he had only a single day to live. Sunny had never seen someone look so sad over soda before.</p><p>Even Dream Kel seemed to be affected. "Uh, I can pour some out if you want..."</p><p>"Oh, no, no, that's fine." Kel said, sighing. "Enjoy the citrus gift of Orange Joe while you can, drink heartily, and greedily from the bounty of Joe..."</p><p>...That aside, Sunny had realized something important.</p><p>"Where's Aubrey?" Or Dream Aubrey to be more specific, he really had to figure out what he would call them out loud.</p><p>"Oh!" Dream Mari said, looking away from trying to fix Dream Hero's hair. "She wanted to go outside, and I guess she snuck away while I was setting up the blanket."</p><p>"She <em>what!?</em>"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aubrey idly kicked a pebble as she walked on the sidewalk. She wondered if she should head back to Sunny's house, it had already been several minutes.</p><p>Maybe a little longer, just to teach them a lesson. Sunny was barely paying any attention to her! Fine, if he wanted to be like that, then she'd just play alone for a while.</p><p>She sighed, taking a break by sitting on the curb. Everything was so weird here... You couldn't even see the constellations! The sky was such a weird color too, why wasn't it purple? Her surroundings just seemed so much less... colorful? Was that the right word?</p><p>Maybe this is where Basil went? Did he wake up suddenly in this strange place? She couldn't even remember how she got her, it was just like after Basil disappeared...</p><p>Hmm... Maybe she should head back-</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>She jumped up to her feet from her seat on the sidewalk and squinted her eyes, shielding them with her hand from the sun's rays.</p><p>Fluffy blonde hair... No flower crown but there was a flower pin... That's gotta be him!</p><p>It's gotta be Basil!</p><p>She quickly ran after his retreating silhouette, though it was a little hard due to the difference in stride length. Basil(?) was able to increase the gap in no time, despite how hard Aubrey tried to pump her legs.</p><p>"Basil, wait!" She called out before she had to take a quick breather.</p><p>He briefly paused, Aubrey felt hope well up in her before quickly having it dashed as the figure just shook their head and continued forward.</p><p>"Basil!" She repeated, trying to get back up to speed.</p><p>If anything, that made the boy speed up his pace.</p><p>"Basil! <em>Huff... </em>B-Basil!" She couldn't do it, she had to stop and rest.</p><p>She flopped down on the grass dirt next to the sidewalk, thankful for the shade of the trees.</p><p>"Uuuugh, it's so much hotter here..." She groused. This was nothing like the pleasantly mild temperatures of the playground, and it didn't even have the decency to stick to a beachside or Orange Oasis.</p><p>She wished Sunny were here, he'd know what to do. Or at the very least she could cuddle up next to him while she rested.</p><p>Maybe... if she gets Basil on her own, Sunny will give her a reward!</p><p>She gasps, hopping back up to her feet with renewed vigor as she rushed towards the general direction the figure was going.</p><p>After about a minute, she came upon a strange site: a park with a playground. Certainly, it wasn't like the one in Headspace, but it was also kinda similar. It was less colorful, though, both in terms of the people inside of it and the actual color palette.</p><p>Plus, their yellow cat was much, MUCH smaller than the one they had back in Neighbor's Room.</p><p>Despite the curious looks she gathered from several of the parkgoers, she marched right on in. She was a girl with a mission to find Basil!</p><p>And find him she did!</p><p>There he was... Curled up on the ground... With some brown-haired girl with glasses...</p><p>Huh? What was she doing? Why was Basil looking so sad?</p><p>Wait...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kim angrily sighed to herself. She hadn't <em>meant </em>to push the weirdo so hard, but he shouldn't have tried getting in front of her scooter! She had no idea what kind of beef he had with Aubrey, but she was getting sick and tired of him pestering anyone in the scooter gang who'd listen.</p><p>"Ugh, serves you right, ya creep!" She said, getting off of her scooter to look over his body. He was just sitting curled up on the ground after she pushed him like a little wimp. "You gonna sit there all day or something? You're blocking the scooter path." The scooter path, of course, a complete hypothetical as anywhere a scooter could be ridden counted as a scooter path to her, but he was probably blocking an optimal one.</p><p>She, maybe not <em>so </em>gently nudged him with his foot-</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>A shrill voice made Kim turn her head and peer at a rapidly approaching blue and purple blur.</p><p>"What the..." She muttered, wondering what this was all about.</p><p>As the blur reached her location, she realized that it was just some kid... a kid who she could have sworn she'd seen somewhere.</p><p>"STOP BULLYING BASIL, YOU BULLY!" She shouted, pointing a trembling finger at the older girl.</p><p>...</p><p>"<em>Pffffft- Hahahaah!</em>" Kim couldn't help herself. "Is this your little sister or something, Basil? I didn't know you had one!"</p><p>Basil stayed silent, looking at the younger girl with what looked to be... confusion?</p><p>"Alright, alright... <em>Phew</em>..." She wiped a tear as the last of her giggles went away, the little girl still looking at her with a mean scowl. "Look, kid-"</p><p>The girl crossed her arms and stopped her foot. "It's AUBREY, not <em>kid!</em>"</p><p>She blinked. Huh, must've been more common a name than she thought. "Alright, <em>Aubrey</em>, I'll give you some slack but Basil should just stay out of our way, not the other way around."</p><p>The little girl stomped her foot again, looking surprisingly angry for her age. "NO! You're gonna stop it right now! Or <em>else</em>!"</p><p>Kim chuckled, the idea seeming hilarious to her. "Or else... what?"</p><p>Instead of telling her, the little girl showed her. Namely, by headbutting her full strength in the stomach.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It was a moving attack!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What's going on over here!?" Aubrey yelled as she got over to where Kim was and got off of her bike, only seeing the tail end of things.</p><p>"<em>Ghhhhngggg... That girl... packs a punch...</em>" Kim was holding her stomach in fetal position a little ways off, rolling back and forth on her back.</p><p>Aubrey sighed. Wondering just what the heck this was abou-</p><p>She glanced at the other person laying on the ground just behind the strange girl.</p><p>Basil. Of course.</p><p>"Tch, are you recruiting kids now, Basil? How low can you get?" Aubrey said, glaring at her former friend. She knew he didn't have a little sister, and while not impossible, she doubted he had a little cousin either. So this girl was probably just some neighborhood kid.</p><p>Basil, for his part, said nothing, just glancing from his spot on the ground between her and the little girl with what looked like... disbelief? Weird.</p><p>At this point, the other members of the scooter gang had gathered just behind her, looking on curiously at what was happening.</p><p>"Hey, you!" The little girl pointed defiantly at Aubrey. "Are you bullying Basil too?"</p><p>"Bullying?" Aubrey said, taking a step closer to the girl. "Yeah, I guess so, what of it?" If she wanted to see bullying, then who was she, feared leader of the scooter gang, to change her mind?</p><p>"You..." The girl growls out in a way that... sounded oddly familiar to Aubrey for some reason. "STOP BULLYING BASIL!" She shouted with a convincing amount of rage despite her age and size.</p><p>Aubrey, however, was nonplussed. "Pffft, good one." She smirked. "Maybe with practice you could get a puppy to scamper in fear."</p><p>The girl grit her teeth, glaring at the taller, pink-haired girl with all her might. "I'm warning you..."</p><p>Aubrey rolled her eyes. Obviously, she wasn't gonna fight this kid, even if she liked Basil for some reason. Still, she wouldn't have her messing with scooter gang affairs.</p><p>A scare was in order.</p><p>"Look, <em>pipsqueak</em>." She said, glaring down at the girl with as much 'you are beneath me' energy as she could. "I'll let you go this time, cuz I'm nice to kids. However, what's going on between me and Basil does <em>not </em>concern you, capiche? That means: Do You Understand?"</p><p>The girl just continued glaring at her, balling her little, trembling hands into fists.</p><p>Aubrey hefted her nail bat over her shoulder, purely for intimidation purposes.</p><p>"It's <em>none </em>of your business. If Basil wants to talk to me, I'm riiiiiight here, I'm sure he can handle anything I can dish out." Maybe if he gave her a real apology and explanation, that could be avoided, but this girl didn't need to know that.</p><p>Aubrey pointed her index finger right up in the girl's face. "So, ya little small fry, why don't you kindly <em>buzz off and-</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>Chomp!</strong>
</p><p>The little girl responded by opening her mouth and biting down, hard, on Aubrey's index finger.</p><p>"<em>AAAAAAAAGH!</em>" Aubrey screeched in pain as she rapidly wiggled her hand in the air, desperate to try and numb the pain in her finger as she leveled the meanest glare she could muster towards the girl. "<em>You little</em>-"</p><p>
  <strong>Pow!</strong>
</p><p>The girl followed up by kicking Aubrey, hard, in the shin.</p><p>"<em>Ah-ah-ah!</em>" Aubrey cradled her shin in both hands as she hissed in pain through her teeth. She had said she wouldn't beat up the kid before, but now? Now the little shit had it coming. Even if she had to drop her nail bat to more effectively soothe her shin. "<em>You fah-fucking-</em>"</p><p>"<em>Thank you very much~</em>" The little girl said, happily picking up the fallen nail bat in her hands and turning back to Aubrey.</p><p>It took a few seconds for Aubrey to realize what was happening. Her eyes widened as her brain caught up and realized something very, very important:</p><p>
  <strong>AUBREY prepares to bat!</strong>
</p><p>This girl was out for blood.</p><p>As the girl prepared her swing with the skill of a seasoned batter, Aubrey attempted diplomacy as a last resort. "W-Wait sec-"</p><p>
  <strong>WHAM!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was a moving attack!</strong>
</p><p>Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she planted face-first into the soil of Faraway park, head ringing as she experienced what it was like to be a home run ball for the first, and hopefully last, time of her life.</p><p>"Hehe! I'm sure they won't be bothering you again, Basil." Dream Aubrey said, hefting the bat over her shoulder with ease.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kim picked up her dropped jaw. "...So, are we just gonna-"</p><p>The Maverick was the first to respond. "Nope, nuh-uh. Aubrey just got bodied by a kid who <em>NOW</em> has a nailbat. I'm not dealing with <em>that</em>." With that, he scootered away.</p><p>Angel was second. "I-uh, it is d-dishonorable to fight those younger than yourself." He too scootered away.</p><p>"...Scary" Charlene's response was short and succinct as she scootered away.</p><p>"Kim..." Vance said, sighing.</p><p>"Oh come on, you too!?" Kim said, flabbergasted by her friends. Sure it was... yeah it was a tall task to go up against a kid who seemed to have a bloodlust that surpassed any of them who was also now equipped with a nailbat. But what about loyalty!?</p><p>Vance laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kim, mom will <em>literally </em>kill us if she finds out we fought a kid."</p><p>...Oh, right.</p><p>"AUBREY, ARE YOU OKAY?" Kim yelled from a safe distance.</p><p>"Mrugh Grhou." Aubrey somehow mumbled out with her face comically buried in the dirt.</p><p>"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!" She said, and so she and Vance scootered away as well.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sunny and his impromptu posse finally made it to the park where they, thankfully, saw the blue-ish form of Dream Aubrey.</p><p>"Oh thank <em>GOD!</em>" Sunny said, mostly to himself, as he paused to catch his breath. "Why didn't we check here first instead of Hobbeez!" He said, turning his face to Kel.</p><p>"Well, I thought Aubrey might have wanted to play a game or read some comics." Kel said, shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah! That's what I would've done! Especially now that big Kel can get me stuff from the top shelf." Dream Kel said, nodding.</p><p>"But then we got sidetracked getting pizza at Gino's..." Dream Hero mumbled.</p><p>"Hey! Me and big Kel were hungry... and that would've been <em>fine </em>if this place accepted clams instead of... dollars or whatever." Dream Kel grumbled, crossing his arms as real Kel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. They both left out the fact that Kel had bought them both some action figures when they were in Hobbeez.</p><p>"So why did <em>I </em>had to start delivering pizzas to cover the cost?!" Sunny shouted, clearly exasperated by the day so far.</p><p>"Cheer up, Sunny! Job experience is always important! Plus, I can already see some color on your skin from the time being out." Dream Mari, ever the optimist replied.</p><p>"Ggggghaaa..." Sunny groaned out, already sure that he had already had too much of real life for one day. Still, even if he would never say so out loud, he had to admit that it was a little bit fun. "Let's... Let's just get Aubrey and head back..."</p><p>"Sunny! Sunny!" Dream Aubrey cheerfully waved at him as the group headed towards her. "Guess what? Guess what? I found Basil!" She said, grinning and pointing to a very, very confused looking Basil.</p><p>"Basil! We found you!" Dream Kel said, darting forwards as Basil's eyes grew wider and wider.</p><p>"Wh- <em>I </em>found him, Kel!" Dream Aubrey said as she stomped her foot and glared at the boy. "<em>You </em>didn't do anything! I even defended him from a group of bullies!" She said, preening to herself. "I'm just too amazing~"</p><p>"Pfft, oh yeah?" Dream Kel replied. "You took them on, all by yourself?"</p><p>"Yeah! Look!" She said, pointing towards...</p><p>"<em>Holy shit!</em>" Kel said as he looked at the form of Aubrey with he face planted halfway into the soil.</p><p>"Language!" Dream Mari admonished him.</p><p>"Ha... Ha..." Basil locked eyes with Sunny let out a forced... it could barely be called a laugh, more like halfhearted laugh impressions spread apart too much to be called anything singular. "Uh, huh, S-Sunny, uh, what's h-happ-"</p><p>"Basil! It's so good to see you safe and sound! We were so worried about you!" Dream Mari rushed forward to give Basil a hug.</p><p>".........Ah." Was all he could get out before promptly fainting.</p><p>Dream Mari stared at his limp form for a few seconds before facing the group. "Was it something I said?"</p><p>"What! No! Of course not!" Dream Hero was quick to respond. "He's probably just tired."</p><p>"Oh, yes, that makes sense." Drema Mari happily says. "Now... let's help this young lady out of the dirt."</p><p>"What!" Dream Aubrey said incredulously. "But-But, she bullied Basil!"</p><p>"Yeaaaaaah, I gotta agree. I think leaving her there will do her some good." Kel said, snickering to himself.</p><p>"...Kel, who is that?" Sunny said, curious about the pink head of hair currently eating dirt.</p><p>"Huh?" Kel turned around, a surprised look on his face. "Oh. That's Aubrey."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"Yeah, uh, it's a whole... whole thing, I'll tell you about it." Kel replied, waving off Sunny's concerns.</p><p>Dream Mari and Dream Hero, on the other hand, were already helping Aubrey out of her predicament.</p><p>As the dirt is dug away enough to let her move, Aubrey takes a deeeeeeep breath of fresh air.</p><p>"<em>Puuhaaaaaaaaaaa~ </em>Oh man, I thought I was never gonna get out of there. It's gonna take friggin <em>WEEKS</em> to get the dirt out of my hair, not to mention my nose..." She turns around, ready to thank her saviors. "Hey, thanks for..."</p><p>Her face dropped as she saw who it was.</p><p>"...<em>Oh god</em>, th-that hit <em>killed</em> me." She said, looking at Dream Mari in horror.</p><p>"Huh?" Dream Mari cocked her head curiously. "What are you-"</p><p>"M-Mari-" Aubrey put her hands out in front of her as she grew even paler than Sunny and shook like a leaf in the wind. "-P-Please! I-I'm not ready to go yet! I- Oh <em>god </em>there's so much I've left unsaid!"</p><p>"Well, if you don't want to-" Dream Mari began, only to be interrupted again.</p><p>"I-I haven't even gotten to see Sunny in four years! At <em>least </em>let me try make things right with him!" She said, clasping her hands together as tears began to prick at the edges of her eyes.</p><p>"Oh! Well, Sunny's right here!" Dream Mari said happily, pointing over to where he and Kel were standing.</p><p>Slowly, Aubrey tuuuuuurned her head to face them. Her face frozen in position, not moving an inch.</p><p>Sunny gave a small, halfhearted wave while Kel could barely hold back his laughter. "Uh, hi... Aubrey. Long time no see."</p><p>"...Sunny." Aubrey replied.</p><p>"So, uh, this is gonna take a bit to explain-"</p><p>"I'm guessing I'm not dead, yeah?"</p><p>"...No, no you're not." Sunny replied.</p><p>"Yeah, not unless you count your <em>dignity!</em>" Kel said, unable to keep his giggles in check anymore. "Down low, little man!" Dream Kel responded with a high-five.</p><p>Aubrey, her face now frozen into a mask of impassivity, slowly took a deep breath. "Excuse me, just for one second."</p><p>To the group's confusion, she lowered her face back into the indent in the dirt she was in before.</p><p>"<strong><em>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!</em></strong><em>"</em></p><p>Even though it was muffled by the dirt, it was said the scream of sorrow could be felt across Faraway that day.</p><p>"Drama queen..." Dream Aubrey murmured as she watched the pink-haired lady scream into the dirt. Such a shame a good color like pink was wasted on a girl like her... oh well, at least she got this nifty new bat!</p><p>Sunny rubbed his temples, looking at Kel with a serious expression. "I'm... gonna start doing some more of those part-time jobs."</p><p>"Oh?" Kel raised a brow. "Extra cash is always good, but why?"</p><p>Sunny glanced at the prone form of Basil, and then at the currently insensate form of Aubrey.</p><p>"Because we are going to need at <em>least </em>a Gino's pizza to have while we talk this all over."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. That happened. As said in the tags, no idea if I will continue this, but hopefully this ridiculous concept made you laugh a little bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>